Poke Gang Camp Half blood Adventure
by emeraldruby101
Summary: As Ash and his friends parents send Ash and his friends to learn about their past along with who they are related to but can they harness their power along with get stronger while Kronos is back trying to destroy olympus Take place before The Battle Of Labyrinth and The Last Olympians


**Poke Gang Camp Half Blood Adventure**

**This take place after my fanfic Journeying Through Hoenn. It also after the Unova league just three month after.****The first two chapter will explain how they got to Percy Jackson world. The first chapter is how the boys get in . The boys will consist of Ash,Paul,Trip,Cilan,Drew.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any pokemon or its characters**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any percy jackson character **

* * *

Ash

I have been staying home for at least a week now. I have been helping my mom with the flower and I also been training my pokemon. Me and pikachu was training with charizard,krookodile,sceptile,snorlax, I started talking to Tracey sharing my adventure. I then went home and my mom made dinner. I went to sleep then got all my powerful pokemon. I then went to help my mom with the flowers. After that we had lunch then suddenly a portal opened and it seemed my mom knew what is going on."Ash honey get your powerful pokemon along with clothes." I then ran and got my clothes and then my pokemon which was infernape,leavanny. Then I got my other pokemon which was charizard my sceptile then snorlax,krookodile,heracross,gliscor, and last pikachu. My mom then was fighting this monster then she vanquish it. "Ash I will alway love you but it time you train and become powerful so go in the portal then meet a person name Chiron and you will understand everything go to a place called Camp Half Blood." I then ran into the portal.

Paul

It was just after I visited Brandon the frontier brain and I defeated him. Me and my pokemon were training . My magmortar and electivire had been training along with my drapion,weavile were battling each other to improve their strength. My aggron and ursaring were fighting each other. Honchkrow and Torterra along with my gallade and rhyperior were battling each other. Then this portal opened and this monster came thru it and I had my torterra use a frenzy plant and it disappear. I decided that I knew I needed to go inside that portal so I return all my pokemon and went inside the portal.

Trip

I then got back home from the Unova league and have been training non stop. I have been increasing all my pokemon stats. I decided next place I am going is to the Sinnoh region to challenge the Sinnoh league and battle Cynthia the champion. But first I would all my pokemon to be stronger. My jellicent was battling serperior so it could overcome the grass type which is it weakness. Then my vanilluxe was battling chandelure so it could be able to learn how to beat a fire type. Last was my unfezant battling my conkeldurr they were battling so unfezant could find a way to dodge rock type moves and my conkeldurr could learn how to deal with flying type. I then saw this pokemon and I took a picture of it. Then suddenly this portal appeared and this monster came thru it and my serperior leaf blade just destroyed it so I return all my pokemon and I felt drawn to the portal so I walked into it.

Cilan

As I just got to olivine city where I was gonna board a ship to go to Hoenn. I then was training my Crustle,Stunfisk and my Pansage. Then this portal came and a monster came thru it . It said,"Yum breakfast time to have some demigod meet." Then it attacked me but me and my pokemon manage to dodge the strike. Then I had pansage use bullet seed at the monster but it did not do anything . Next I ordered my crustle to use rock wrecker and my pansage used a solar beam then the monster simply dissolved into nothing . Me and my pokemon got curious so we decided to find out what in the portal we were gonna go into it.

Drew

I was training with all of my pokemon I was so proud of my pokemon I almost beat May in the grand festival in Sinnoh but she was just a step ahead of me. Me and my roserade was trying to teach it shadow ball so next time we fought may we would be able to beat her. My roserade was not able to make a shadow ball at all we were having a tough time. So my absol was helping roserade learn it after a while roserade got a hang of it and manage to use a shadow ball. Then there was this portal that arrived. I decided to get all my pokemon and clothes. Just as I was about to enter the portal something just attacked me and I had my roserade use solar beam and it vanquish . I then went to the portal and walk inside the portal.


End file.
